meleeslasherfandomcom-20200213-history
Chivalry Forum
__TOC__ Direct link to the Chivalry forum The proof is in the pudding Loin The proof is in the pudding tbh , Your not any vet I have heard off ever , I still have at least 40 veteran friends who play Chivalry to this day. As for your rubbish about blaming Torn Banner for lack of bug fixes, terrible optimizations & some june patch fantasy ( all lies & propaganda by salty comp babies) , those lies did not cause the fisheye dancing spinners to blight this game to its near destruction. This game was on track to be popular it was derailed by whiney elitist clan queens demanding changes and fixes to suit individual needs. If any lessons have been learned now Torn Banner won't be taking advice from the likes of those anymore, esp when it comes to Mirage prior to or after its release, to put it simply you comp lot don't matter one iota this time around based on your crying like salty babies about Chivalry at Torn banner. Its no surprise to many of us Veterans they simply ignore your kind of bs now. As does Torn Banner, & rightly so , they don't need fat greasy cheeseburgers but good lean quality steak . I will also add that Torn Banner has been working on this fine game since its release. You lot just don't appreciate that in the slightest. ---- Have a clue cheeseburger Loin Not interested in your opinion at all. This is what you don't understand, we have never met or played as for my weapon timings with the other rubbish your spouting , unlike you at least I base my opinions of players on what I discover about them on meetings in game, unlike your fantasy Island based on players you haven't actually met in battle. As before we are in different Regions and Countries , were we play. You simply come across to me as a crass cheeseburger full of bs. The only good ones I'v actually met was some years ago on a server , were I bumped into a few good killa clan players. After a few good rumbles on the server we came out evenly scored plus had fun. This git gud terminology is further proof of your shitty know it all bs. Have a clue cheeseburger, try to actually tell people after you have met them in game about your diatribe opinion of there player skill. ---- Earl grey tea Loin I couldn't read your text as my Earl grey tea was more important. What you have to whine about across the forum is not of consequence to me at all. We are not in the same zones or regions with completely different friends so basically eof. Go and construct your own threads to destroy as I have witnessed your crass ways on other threads, even in the console posts, those poor sods tbh. ---- The kind of Chivalry we want Loin This is the kind of Chivalry we want tbh, grand castles, Knights, note in all my unusual video’s not one slanted stretched fov at all. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9GtsSYE-Ws¨ If somebody could be firm about settings and perspectives a comp could be taken up by a serious sponsor. It doesn’t help when I often used to see good comps announced but then a few would jump on the thread to belittle it or complain , however they weren’t even in the comp or going to enter, a few organisers gave up before the comp even started due to such elitist jellybabies out of the box for the day tbh ----